If you could gaze into the future
by Amandaaaaaaaa
Summary: Alexy can read minds. Literally. (I guess this might be slash.)


Alexy could hear everything.

Literally.

He watched Armin walk down the stairs. He concentrated hard to read his mind.

Ha. Armin was hungry, or so that's all he was thinking about. Kind of obvious when it was breakfast time.

Alexy saw Armin stare at him back with furrowing eyebrows. "What?" Nothing. Just reading-," Alexy stopped himself quickly, and added: "The words on your shirt."

Armin stared at him again, but shrugged and sat on the table to eat. While playing video games.

Alexy still could read what ever he was saying in his mind. It was a lot of things, mentioning Candy between all the thoughts.

Alexy could read minds. No one knows, and he plans on telling no one.

Maybe he should tell someone. He doesn't know how to keep secrets anyway.

"Hey, Armin..," He started to say. Armin looked at him with concern. Alexy could read that he was saying 'what?' in his mind.

He exhaled a deep breath. "I am a psy-," Alexy's mother cut him off from upstairs. School. He huffed and closed his eyes, and when he opened them, Armin was gone.

* * *

Alexy got ready and walked sloppily to the school building.

That guy with the red hair was sitting down with a cigar. Alexy had to tell someone, anyway. Why not him?

Alexy walked up to him. The guy with the red hair was thinking, 'what the hell do you want', but Alexy didn't have to read his mind to know this. His face expression told Alexy what he was thinking.

The red haired guy, a.k.a Castiel, opened his mouth to speak, but this time Alexy did the cutting-off.

"Want to know something?," Alexy made his voice sound full of expression.

Castiel stared at him. "I already know much about you," he said, rolling his eyes.

"But it's something cool! Guess."

Castiel once again rolled his eyes, but smiled this time. Maybe, Alexy thought, he liked him.

As a friend.

Obviously.

Or..

Castiel cut off Alexy thoughts. "Just say it."

"I'm-," the bell rang.

Alexy sighed. "Never mind."

Castiel grabbed his arm before Alexy left. "Hey, just say it. I don't mind missing class."

Alexy stared deep into Castiel soul, reading if he actually meant that.

He did, oddly enough.

"Uh..," Alexy started to say, then felt a soft finger poke his back.

Violette.

Alexy turned around, surprised and happy. "Hi Violette! You want to know something?,"Alexy said, but Castiel pulled his arm away and pulled him behind the school.

"Hey, that wasn't vey nice. She was talking-," again, Castiel cut him off, but this time with a hug.

Alexy was super confused, but embraced the hug anyway.

"I know you're you-know-what. I'm a you-know-what, too.," Castiel said. Alexy pushed out of his warm hug.

"You're a.. You're a psychic? Like me?," Alexy said, his pupils widening with every blink.

Not Literally.

Castiel frowned, and shook his head. "No. I'm a psychic killer."

That's the first thing he never sensed when he read Castiel's mind.

Alexy paused.

Psychic.. killer?

He got up, brushing himself off, being polite.

"I.. I.. Got to go, bye!," Alexy ran away.

Alexy ignored him for the rest of the week. He didn't want to die! That was the very last on his to-do-list.

* * *

The next day, Alexy went shopping to get his mind of things. Armin followed along, but got lost every chance he could.

Alexy sighed. He wished he knew someone from school at the mall.

The only person he saw was Castiel, and Castiel saw him. Castiel walked over to him so quick Alexy couldn't run that fast.

Castiel hugged him again.

"I wont hurt you. I think I kind of-maybe-sorta like you?," Castiel said softly.

Alexy stopped blinking.

This wasn't right.

Maybe it was right for him, not Castiel.

There was a bunch of girls maybe waiting in lines to talk to him every single day. Castiel chuckled. "You're an idiot. Anyway, I won't hurt you, so you need to chill out."

He then walked away.

Alexy continued to watch him without blinking. Armin came back, standing in front of him, waving his hands to get Alexy's attention.

Alexy shrugged and walked home, ignoring Armin.

Being psychic has it's privileges.

And it's restrictions.


End file.
